End effectors are frequently used to hook chains and parts together for a lifting operation. One such lifting operation is lifting engines from one assembly process to the next, and the installation and removal of vehicle engines from engine compartments of vehicles. Some end effectors may have false lifting points, which can lead to unintended unlatching and unsuccessful lifting operations. Accordingly, a need exists for engine pick end effectors that include an internal hooking structure that can inhibit unintended unlatching. The end effectors may be utilized below a hoist chain and can inhibit unintended unlatching should slack occur in the hoist chain.